The present invention relates to an exposure control device for a camera, and more particularly it pertains to an exposure control device of a storage type wherein an output of a light measuring circuit, which measures the brightness of an object or scene to be photographed, is stored in a capacitor prior to a film exposure and the exposure is controlled in accordance with the stored output.